Oh Baby
by MeganAgent13
Summary: This is the story of the wonderous, and traumatic, according to Kowalski, five months when Juliette and Kowalski were expecting a child. Which, you all know, turned out to be twins. U R in for a hilarious story!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so some of my readers have talked to me about what it was like during Juliette's pregnancy with Katherine and Julie. It was a hilarious conversation! A perfect small story! This will be switching between Kowalski and Juliette in POVs. So, here we go!**

Chapter 1: Strawberries

(Kowalski POV)

I was the happiest penguin alive! Juliette, my sweet Juliette, was expecting our first baby! I thought it would never happen, with us being different species and all, but it's finally happening!

Back at the vet, the news made my heart burst into fireworks! I was ready to pick Juliette up and twirl her around, but I didn't because I didn't want to hit her head on the cage by accident. So, I just hugged her.

Sadly, I had to go back to our habitat when the doctor had to give Juliette some medication. I inquired it was probably because the baby was a hybrid and needed medication to keep it safe.

Honestly, I hadn't guessed Juliette was pregnant. I mean, her belly was getting a little larger, but I thought she was just eating a bit much. I would never tell her that, though!

I couldn't wait until our baby arrived! Who knew what our child would look like. I hope the baby will be as beautiful as Juliette, or at least have her saphire eyes. I wondered what the baby's gender would be as well- boy or girl? I honestly didn't know.

I heard a light thud outside. I smiled as I raced outside to see Juliette. She ran into my arms and I twirled her around, overwhelmed with joy. I felt her plant a kiss on my cheek, and I could feel my cheeks go red.

"I love you so much, Kowalski!" Juliette shouted as I hugged her. Wow, she's happier than me!

"I love you, too, Juliette! And I love our baby, even though I haven't seen him or her yet! I love our life and our wonderful family!" I shouted even louder, wanting to announce it to the whole world.

"We're going to have a baby!" Juliette whispered in my ear. I could feel a tear drip from her eye and onto my shoulder. I looked into her eyes.

"Whatever is wrong, my darling?" I said as romantically as possible.

"Nothing, koko bear, I'm fine." Juliette said with a feint smile. She's lying. I hugged her.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you, dear-"

She immediately pushed me away.

"Why do you think that all of a sudden I need you for everything! Can't you just give me some space! I'm crying, so what! Maybe It's just allergies!" She yelled at me.

Okay, that hurt. I just stood there, shocked to see her like this.

"Juliette, I-"

"You what," Juliette yelled again, "You never wanted me to get pregnant, did you!" I saw tears drip down her face. Of coarse it wasn't planned, but I never said I didn't want this to happen! What did I do to make her so sad?

"Don't you love me?" Juliette asked.

I just stood there, still shocked. I assume I offended her by not answering, because then she ran off, crying. Oh no! What did I do? Soon after, I went to look for her. She had locked herself in the bathroom. I could hear her crying behind the door.

"Juliette, please don't cry...You know I love you...I am excited about our baby...just please, don't cry." I could feel my voice crack.

Suddenly, Juliette swung the door open and hugged me. There were no tears on her face.

"Get me some fruit, won't you dear? Maybe strawberries?" Juliette asked. Alright, what just happened? Did aliens mind control my wife or something? I sighed and hugged her.

"Okay, sweetheart, strawberries. Got it." I said loud and clear, so she would hear all of it. She let go of me and kissed my cheek. Her expression wasn't sad anymore. It was actually very perky.

"KK sweetie! Thanks!" And with that, she skipped off.

Okay, it has to be alien mind control! Or maybe...could this be a symptom of pregnancy? I had to go see an expert, someone who knew about the oddness of the female kind.

"So you're saying she's been having weird changes in mood?" Marlene asked, handing me a bag of strawberries for Juliette.

I nodded.

"Yes, she's been going from happy, to sad, to angry, and then to happy again. Like nothing happened! She's also been craving fruit, which is why I asked you for the strawberries. What is wrong with her?" I asked. Marlene then burst out laughing. I was confused.

"What's so humerous?" I asked.

"Men! So clueless!" Marlene kept laughing. Now I was curious.

"What? What am I so clueless about?" I asked, now anxious. Marlene looked at me.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you! You're going to have to find out for yourself." Marlene said. Well, that's not really helpful! Wait, I immediately understood! Juliette has fallen victim to the alien mind control! Oh no! They're after the baby! I have to protect her! I ran out of the otter habitat, strawberries in hand, and raced home.

-  
>(Juliette POV)<p>

I didn't know why I snapped at Kowalski. It was so insecure of me! Why did I do that? Ugh, baby symptoms! I'll have to explain to Kowalski when he gets back. By the way, where is he with my strawberries? I guess I'd have to wait. I laid my head on the arm of the couch and drifted off to sleep, a hand resting on my belly.

"Juliette! Don't worry, I'm going to help you!" I woke up at the sound of Kowalski's voice.

"Kowalski, please let me rest. I'm just really-Ahhh! What are you doing?" I screamed as Kowalski strapped a metal kitchen utensil to my head.

"Protective headgear! I won't let the aliens take you or our baby!" Kowalski explained. Suddenly, Skipper, Rico, and Private jumped into the room and started to examine the room. Wait, aliens?

"Kowalski, what are you talking about? What aliens? And where are my strawberries?" I asked. Has he been watching sci-fi horror movies or something?

"I want this habitat scanned for any space squid evidence!" Skipper ordered Private and Rico, who saluted in response.

"Space WHAT? Okay, YOU GUYS ARE MAKING NO SENSE!" I yelled, trying to remove the helmet thing from my head. Skipper stared at me, horrified.

"Hoover Dam! An alien has attatched itself to her brain! Blowhole," Skipper shook an angry fist in the air, "You'll never win!"

"Oh dear." Private muttered. Rico then upchucked a knife.

"Surgery?" He said. Kowalski's eyes widened. I gasped.

"You are NOT tearing my wife's head in two!" Kowalski shouted. Well, at least Kowalski's not being TOO extreme. Wait a minute, is this about the mood swings? I stood up.

"THERE IS NO ALIEN I'M JUST PREGNANT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Even worse!" Skipper said. Then, Rico upchucked a chainsaw.

"Surgery!" He said.

I gasped and backed away, holding a hand over my belly in a protective way. My breathing hardened. I looked fearfully at Kowalski, a look that said: Please Don't Let Them Hurt My Baby! Kowalski screamed in fear and ran over to me. He hugged me protectively.

"Leave my wife alone you evil fiends!" He started to cry loudly. Wow, I thought I was being emotional.

"Hey, they're not evil. They're just trying to help, even though it wasn't very helpful," I saw Rico swallow the chainsaw, "Don't you cry. I'm fine, the baby's fine, we're all fine. And there is no alien." I reassured. He hugged me tightly.

"Sorry, we were a bit too crazy. We'll leave you two alone now." Skipper said as the three left the room.

I felt something hit my foot. I looked down to see that the bag of strawberries Kowalski had brought had accidentally spilled. I picked up the strawberry by my foot and handed it to Kowalski. He smiled and took a small bite out of it.

"Sweetie, it's just mood swings, not aliens. And when you think about it, all this stuff is supposed to happen. It means the baby's healthy." I said gently. I then grabbed Kowalski's flipper and laid it on my belly, where the baby is.

He smiled warmly and rubbed my stomach. He then hugged me and kissed my nose.

"And what a beautiful healthy baby we will have. By the way, do you want a boy or a girl?" Kowalski asked.

"All I want is the baby to be born ok. I could care less about gender. But, since you asked, I would prefer a girl." I explained. Kowalski smiled and held me closer.

"Then we'll have the most beautiful baby girl in the whole universe! She may even be as gorgeous as you." Kowalski grinned. I blushed and smiled.

"Or _he _could be as charming as you." I said, smiling. He chuckled.

"With my useless genes, I hope _she _looks like you. Or at least have your sparkling eyes." Kowalski then kissed me. My stomach instantly got butterflies. Or, that could be the baby. Yep, the baby! Bathroom!

(Kowalski POV)

Juliette stopped kissing me and ran to the bathroom. Poor Juliette. I waddled to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Juliette, are you ok?" I asked aloud.

"I threw up on the bathroom floor..." Juliette said before I heard stomach-churning noises, "We're going to need a mop...I'm fine, though."

By the sound of her voice, I knew her nausea was going to be bad. I sighed, turned around, and went to get a mop.

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Poor Kowalski! This story may be 2-5 chapters. Maybe even longer. If you have any ideas of what should happen, I'm all ears.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this takes place two months after the last chapter. Juliette now has the large belly (She has twins, so don't send me messages about how it's too soon for her to look like that.) She is indeed past the throwing up stage.  
>But...what happens when the Vesuvious twins arrive and Kowalski is at the HQ? Juliette is left unprotected and at the wrath of the brats with lawyers. What will happen?<strong>

Chapter 2: Do I Look Fat?

(Juliette POV)

The day started out normal. I was at my piano, composing a lullaby for my baby. Suddenly, I heard voices behind me. I turned around and saw two twin boys with black hair. They were in red vests. By their looks, I could tell that they were the infamous Vesuvious Twins.

"Hey, look at that lemur!" One twin said.

"She's so fat!" the other one shouted.

"Pregnant, thank you very much!" I said indignantly. I now knew why they were so unliked.

"Let's go mess with it!" The other twin said. Wait, they were coming in here!

They suddenly jumped the fence and ran towards me. This was bad, very very bad! Why'd Kowalski have to go train? I got up from my piano chair and ran as fast as I could.

"Haha! Look at her run!" Twin 1 said. They chased me around and cornered me, literally in a corner.

"Leave me alone! Go away! I'll give you a chance to run before my husband comes here!" I said, frightfully. But then I remembered something. Humans can't understand us. They started to tug on my tail and pull my ears. I screamed in pain.

"Ha! Look at her! She's a fatty!" Vesuvious twin 1 said as he started to poke my stomach, where the baby is. I got mad.

"Leave my baby alone!" I screamed as I bit the boy's finger. He shouted in pain.

"Ouch! That little rat bit me!" He screamed. The other Vesuvious boy took out a soda can. He started to shake it up, hard.

"Kowalski! Help!" I screamed as the Vesuvious twins pointed the can in my face. They opened the soda, and my face was soaked.

But then, my face started to sting. Those brats got soda in my eyes! Ow! I fell to the ground, covering my face. I was wet, sticky, and momentarily blind! I curled myself into fetal position, my armsand legs covering my stomach. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Get away from her!"

Kowalski. Finally.

I couldn't see, but I felt with the force. The Vesuvious twins were being attacked by Kowalski. The two boys ran away, screaming, and I felt a flipper on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Juliette. They're gone now. I'm here." Kowalski said.

"I can't see. I have soda in my eyes." I whispered. Kowalski sat me up and I felt something wet against my eyes- a wet washcloth. He must've had it when he was in the lab. Soon, I was able to see again.

"There now, all better. Now, tell me, what happened? What did they do to you?" He asked me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close.

"It was awful! They poked my stomach! They could've hurt our baby! Then they sprayed me with soda and laughed at me! I don't like those two!" I felt myself starting to cry. He led me into our living room. There, he sat me on the couch and rubbed my belly. I love it when he does that.

"Sweetheart, I promise you that it won't happen again. I'm not going to leave you alone anymore. I talked with Skipper, and he's giving me half a year off so I can take care of you and our baby." He explained.

Wait, a half a year! That's enough time to take care of the baby a while after it's born! I was so excited, I hugged him while laughing. He hugged me back.

"Now, how's about I make come chocholate-covered strawberries, and we watch a movie? Star Wars, maybe?" Kowalski offered. I smiled and nodded.

"Revenge of the Sith?" I asked. That was my favorite movie of the Star Was series.

A while later...on the TV

ANAKIN: Something's happening . . . I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied ... I want more, and I know I shouldn't.

PADME: You expect too much of yourself.

They stopped in front of the window in the bedroom. ANAKIN put his hand on her belly.

ANAKIN: I have found a way to save you.

PADME: Save me?

ANAKIN: From my nightmares.

PADME: Is that what's bothering you?

ANAKIN: I won't lose you, Padme.

PADME: I'm not going to die in childbirth, Annie. I promise you.

ANAKIN: No, I promise you! I am becoming so powerful with my new knowledge of the Force, I will be able to keep you from dying.

PADME looked ANAKIN in the eye.

PADME: You don't need more power, Anakin. I believe you can protect me against anything, just as you are.

They embraced and kiss.

I sighed in happiness as Kowalski and I sat on the couch, watching the movie. All of the strawberries had been eaten, and I am responsible for that. Silly cravings. Kowalski was joking that if I ate too many strawberries, the baby would turn out red. I, of coarse, didn't see the joke and burst into tears. Again, my mood swings really weren't pretty. I'm glad Kowalski isn't troubled by the many oddities of me being pregnant.

(Kowalski POV)

Juliette and I sat there, watching the movie. At the parts where any type of lightning came up, Juliette would flinch and hide her face in my chest feathers. Poor darling. Her encounters with the sith as a child must've been traumitizing. Whenever she did flinch and hide herself from the lightning, I just held her and told her how much I loved her and that I would always keep her safe.

Suddenly, she winced and held her stomach.

"Ouch." she whispered to herself. I got worried.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Oh No it's time, isn't it! Okay okay, don't panic, just hold on...and...well...um...breathe and...DON"T PANIC!" I freaked out. Juliette grabbed my flipper when I tried to lay her down. She was laughing.

"Honey, the baby just kicked. I'm fine. I'm not due for three months still." She explained.

Oh. Well now I'm embarassed. I felt a smile go across my face and I let a flipper rest on her stomach. I felt something like a jolt come from the inside. The baby. Our baby. He or she was quite the kicker. I hugged Juliette's waist and placed my head on her swollen belly. She giggled.

"Hey there, wittle sweetheart. It's your daddy here. I wuv you with all my heart, and when you're born, I'm gonna make sure you're the happiest wittle baby alive. I'm gonna teach you science, and your mommy's gonna teach you music. I know you're gonna be so adorable! Yes, I wuv wuv wuv you sooo much!" I spoke to our child, even though it probably couldn't hear me.

Juliette laughed and kissed my forehead as I baby-talked to our child.

"You're going to be a great father, Kowalski. I know it." Juliette spoke. I sat up and kissed her.

"And you shall be the greatest mother of all time, my sweet. I love you, and I will never let any harm come to you or our baby." I promised as I pulled out of the kiss. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. She looked at herself sideways and stared at her belly.

"Does the baby make me look fat?" She asked. I chuckled and stood up. I then waddled over to her and hugged her.

"Of coarse not, darling. You look like a little shoplifter who stuck a basketball under her shirt. Quite adorable." I complimented.

"Do you realise how big a basketball is?" She asked rhetorically. Oops.

"Fine then, a baseball, Mrs. I'm Going To Ask My Husband Questions That Can Never Be Answered Right." I joked.

"A baseball is still big!" she shouted at me, "And I do not ask you questions that can never be answered right! You just don't know how to answer them!"

Okay...that was hurtful. She wasn't going throught her mood swing thing again, was she?

"You don't look fat at all, sweetheart! I'm sorry I was just joking!" I tried to calm her down.

"But I do look fat! And...AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she shouted, her hands balled up into fists.

"How is our baby my fault!" I asked. She got up in my face.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO-"

"HEY! Remember, this is a T rated story! Watch your language! There could be little kids reading!" A mysterious voice spoke from nowhere. It sounded like a teenager.

Weird...

I noticed Juliette start to get tears in her eyes. Her face looked apologetic. She hugged me and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Kowalski! I didn't mean to say that! I love you and I love our baby and I don't want you to get mad at me! Please forgive me!" she cried

I smiled sympathetically. How could I ever be mad at the lemur who said yes to my proposal? The woman I gave my first kiss to. The most gorgeous creature on the planet and the mother of my child! I would never be mad at her for anything.

"I would never be angry at you, my dear. My darling dearest. My dreamy darling dearest most beautiful romantic lovely lemur." I kissed her cheek, which made her giggle. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laughed.

"I'm so silly, aren't I? Silly mood swings..." she mumbled to herself.

Yes, indeed she was silly. But silliness was natural.


	3. Chapter 3

**KK, we're at month 3! Larger belly, larger mood swings, less throw up! Poor Kowalski! But...What if Doris the Dolphin was an agent of Blowhole, and she made Juliette think something that wasn't true? D-D-DRAMA!**

Chapter 3: Doris Drama

(Juliette POV)

I ran to Marlene's house, crying my heart out. How could he? Why Kowalski, Why? I ran into Marlene's habitat. She jumped in suprise.

"Juliette, what's the-"

"Kowalski kissed another woman! And she's a dolphin!" I burst into tears. Marlene's eyes widened in shock.

"How? Why?" she asked.

"I was going to give him a present to show him how much I loved him. When I got to the penguin habitat, where he was leaving from training, and I saw him...I-I saw him...KISSING A DOLPHIN! I'm losing my husband to a girl with a hole in her head!" I broke down. Marlene walked over and patted me on the back. I got a flashback.

Flashback noises...

I walked toward the penguin habitat, gift in hand. It was a laser gun that turned liquids into solids. He always wanted one. I was so excited. That was until I saw him.

A dolphin girl, Doris I believe, had her arms wrapped around him, her lips smooshed against his. I gasped and dropped the gift. It misfired and hit a random object. Doris stopped kissing Kowalski. He looked completely dumbfounded.

"J-Juliette?" he spoke. I was so confused. I thought he loved me. I felt tears pour from my eyes.

"Juliette, I can explain!" Oh No, the obvious words of someone cheating on you! I felt more tears drip down from my eye.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I cried as I ran. He had broken my heart, and after THREE MONTHS of our child being expected!

"Juliette! Wait!" he yelled after me. I wasn't going to hear it! I needed advice. How could he?

Flashback ended...

I heard a knock at the door. Kowalski. Oh no...

(Kowalski POV)

I ran after Juliette. I never meant to kiss Doris. Heck I never kissed her, she attacked me! She was an agent of Blowhole, and I could prove it. I had grabbed the watch with recorded messages from Blowhole. The messages had told Doris to kiss me in front of Juliette to break her heart and possibly hurt the baby from depression. I couldn't let that happen!

"Juliette, wait!" I called to her. She kept running. Man, for a girl with a baby, she can run fast. She ran into Marlene's cave and shut the door.

Before I burst into the room, I heard crying. Juliette.

"Why, Kowalski? WHY! You're supposed to be with me! I loved you! How could you! WHY?" She was crying to herself. My poor Juliette! I knocked on the door quickly. Suddenly Marlene opened the door. She looked mad.

"Oh, you're here! Finally paying attention to you WIFE now, huh? Well, you hurt her enough! Go away!" She tried to close the door in my face, but I stopped it with my foot. Ow.

"Marlene, please let me talk to her! I never meant for this to happen! I need to set things straight! It was a misunderstanding! Let me talk to her, please!" I begged. Marlene sighed and spoke,

"Five minutes, got it?"

I ran into the room, my heart pounding like a drum. Juliette had her head buried in a pillow, crying her heart out. I felt as though _I _wanted to start crying. It never made me feel good to watch my lovely wife be so sad. She was my world, and I didn't want her to cry. Not a single tear. I waddled toward her.

"Oh M-marlene, I-I just d-don't u-understand! W-what did I-I d-d-do w-wrong? W-was it m-my weight? D-did I-I s-say something w-wrong? W-what c-could m-make h-him n-not l-l-l-love me!" she bawled, her voice slightly muffled in the pillow. Wait, she thought I was Marlene? She thought I didn't love her! I set a flipper on her back.

"I would never stop loving you!" I said loudly. She jumped and looked at me. Her face was stained with tears.

"P-please don't go!" she muttered.

"What?" I asked, not understanding her. She started hiccuping while crying.

"Please...don't leave...me! I-I...love...you! I-I..b-barely k-knew...my father...b-before..he...was killed. I-I...don't...w-want my...b-baby not...k-knowing...h-his...o-or her...daddy at all! I-I can't r-raise...the..b-baby alone! D-don't g-go! Don't go! P-please!" she cried, her arms cradling herself.

"NEVER!" I said before I grabbed her and kissed her. Her eyes opened in shock, but then closed as she let me kiss her. I just wanted to let her know that I would never ever leave her alone, no matter what.

"I would never leave you alone! You are my wife! I chose you because I love you! Do you understand?" I told her. I hope she still loves me. She stared at me.

"But why did you kiss her? Why?" she asked. I wiped away her tears.

"I was coming home from the HQ. That's when Doris the dolphin came up from the water. She tried to sweet-talk me but I didn't listen to her. I told her that I was married to you and that I would never abandon you for some dolphin girl who rejected me years ago. Then, right as you came, she attacked me and kissed me. I never wanted that to happen. It was cold and emotionless. I assure you, darling, there was nothing in that kiss. To me, it never happened. Then, after you say and ran away, Doris contacted Blowhole on a spy watch. Blowhole was planning on breaking your heart to hurt our baby. That's all. And I can prove it, see?" I showed her the watch.

She examined the watch, playing each ofthe messages sent to D- No! I'm not even going to think of her name! She kept pressing the play button.

_"Agent Doris, is the objective in sight?...Good. Make sure Juliette sees you kissing her beloved pen-gu-in. Akakakaka! She'll be so heartbroken, their hybrid baby will surely die from depression! Do not fail me agent Doris!"_

Juliette looked up at me with a sorry face. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, koko bear!" she whispered. I chuckled at her pet name for me.

"It's alright, my lovely lemur. It was just a misunderstanding." I assured her.

"I just hate drama." Juliette said. I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**We're at month 4, people! This is just a little thing I thought of while watching old-fashioned sci-fi movies.**

Chapter 4: My Husband's a Vampire

(Juliette POV)

"Kowalski? Is that you?" I asked the strange figure in the shadows.

"Yes, it is I, my darling." he said in a strange accent. He walked out of the shadows. I gasped.

He was wearing a black cape with a large collar, which rose above his head. There were dark circles under his eyes, which seemed to shine. The most shocking part was his teeth. He wasn't supposed to have teeth, yet right at the tip of his beak were two fangs. He looked like a...like a...VAMPIRE! He was giving me this charming smile, which was oddly attractive.

"Good evening, my love." he spoke with a strange vampire accent. I felt an odd pull towards him. As he walked towards me, I felt my baby kicking inside my stomach. Kowalski smiled again and wrapped a flipper around my waist. My mind felt fuzzy.

"Do not try to resist, my love. This won't hurt a bit." he whispered. Wait, resist? What won't hurt? Wait, he's a vampire, right? Oh no!

I noticed him open his mouth, exposing his sharp fangs. As he moved towards my neck, I suddenly gained enough focus to pull away from him before he could bite my neck. He looked dissapointed.

"Kowalski, stop! You're a vampire! If you bite my neck, I'll turn into a vampire!" I tried to reason with him. He raised his arms and started to sing.

Come into these arms again  
>And lay your body down<br>The rhythm of this trembling heart  
>Is beating like a drum<p>

_I felt my heart beat faster_

It beats for you - It bleeds for you  
>It knows not how it sounds<br>For it is the drum of drums  
>It is the song of songs...<p>

Once I had the rarest rose  
>That ever deigned to bloom.<br>Cruel winter chilled the bud  
>And stole my flower too soon.<p>

Oh loneliness - oh hopelessness  
>To search the ends of time<br>For there is in all the world  
>No greater love than mine.<p>

_I love you, Kowalski_

Love, oh love, oh love...  
>Still falls the rain...<p>

Juliette: (still falls the rain)

Love, oh love, oh, love...  
>Still falls the night...<br>Love, oh love, oh love...  
>Be mine forever...<p>

Juliette: (be mine forever)

Love, oh love, oh love...

Let me be the only one  
>To keep you from the cold<br>Now the floor of heaven's lain  
>With stars of brightest gold<p>

_Oh Kowalski, you are the only one._

They shine for you - they shine for you  
>They burn for all to see<br>Come into these arms again  
>And set this spirit free<p>

I ran into his arms, no longer able to resist the romantic, mystical pull. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to a table. My mind became a haze. A candle was lit at each end. A red satin cloth covered the table. I let myself relax as Kowalski laid me on the table. He lifted my chin and examined my neck.

"Kowalski, sweetheart," I sighed, "What are you doing?"

"Hush, now," Kowalski whispered, "This won't hurt a bit, my darling." He started to lean towards my neck.

"A kiss first, darling." I begged. He smiled and leaned towards my lips. We kissed for a second, until...

"Yeoww! Kowalski, you just bit my lip!" I shouted.

"Sorry, darling...now just relax, and be ready to join the world of vampires."

I fell under his spell. I couldn't move. Suddenly, I felt a prick on my neck. I had been bitten. He smiled as I started to grow fangs. I felt...hungry for blood. Suddenly, I felt a jolt in my stomach. Oh No, the baby!

"Yeowww! Kowalski, the baby's coming! Your bite threw me into labor!" I screamed.

"Wow, vampire bites start early childbirth, huh?" Kowalski then got an idea.

Five minuted later...

Suddenly, I was watching a tv commercial. Kowalski walked onstage in his vampire cape.

"Husbands! Tired of your pregnant wives craving and having mood swings and just wish labor would come? Call me! Warning, side effects include you wife and child turning into vampires. May result in your child eating you in your sleep. Call now!" he said.

Suddenly, a vampire lemur baby with huge fangs popped out in front of me and bit me. I screamed.

I opened my eyes and screamed. I was in the Lenguin habitat, in our bed. It was all just a dream. Kowalski was snoring away, talking in his sleep.

"Mmm...Juliette. What a kiss...can I have another one? Have I...ever told you...how beautiful you are? I have? Well...let me tell you again...kissy kissy my darling." he whispered in his sleep. I giggled.

I then plopped my head on my pillow and whispered.

"Note to self, no more Dracula stuff!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okayeez, we're at month 4 and a half people! This will be the second to last chapter.**

Chapter 5: Love's Everlasting

(Juliette POV)

"Kowalski, what is it you want to show me?" I asked. Kowalski had his flippers over my eyes, and was leading me down the hallway of our habitat. He just chuckled.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you're going to love this!" Kowalski said with absolute certainty.

"Love what? What is it?" I said anxiously. I was four and a half months pregnant, and I didn't need to be anxious.

Kowalski opened a door and led me inside. He slowly uncovered my eyes. I gasped. Our old storage room, the one we had never used except for old experiments, was now a beautiful nursery.

The walls were painted baby blue with clouds on them. A mobile hung on the ceiling. In the corner was a rocking chair with a small cusion on it. Then, there was a changing station, complete with diapers, powder, and other stuff. Then, by the window, there was an adorable baby's crib, hand crafted from tan wood. It had a fluffy pillow and a yellow blanket. It was beautiful.

"It took a while and three cans of paint, but I know it'll be worth it." Kowalski said behind me. I turned around and gave him the biggest hug I could. He hugged me back.

"It's beautiful!" I said. He kissed my cheek.

"Anything for my wife and soon-to-be baby." Kowalski said while patting my belly.

"You are going to be a great father, Kowalski. I know it." I told him. He smiled.

"Penguins are natural parents, my dear. We fathers are meant for this kind of thing." Kowalski explained.

"Are they natural romantics as well, or is that just you?" I grinned. He grinned and slowly waddled towards me. I backed up against the wall, smiling. He pressed a flipper against the wall, right beside my head. He gave a smirk to complete the whole bad-boy impersonation.

"Well, babe, you are the most beautiful thing in this world. I can't help falling head over heels for you." he said with a smile. I crossed my arms.

"Sorry, but I don't date bad boys." I said as I walked toward the door. He chuckled and hugged me from behind.

"I would hope not! You're married to me."

I laughed and went to go fix dinner. Kowalski stopped me before I could get to the fridge.

"You need to rest, darling. We don't need you to be working too hard. I'll cook dinner." Kowalski said.

I rolled my eyes at him. He didn't need to be so protective of me. But...it would be funny to see Kowalski actually TRY to cook. I went to go rest like he told me, hilarious thoughts of Kowalski blowing up the kitchen in my head.

(Kowalski POV)

Honestly, I had NO IDEA how to cook. I just didn't want Juliette working too hard, in case something were to happen. Before I could get any idea of how to cook, though, I heard crying in the other room. _Oh no, _I thought, _someone's hurt her! _

I raced to the our bedroom, where I saw Juliette crying on the bed. I was deeply worried. Was she hurt? Did she hurt herself? I couldn't tell. I rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Juliette, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked, still holding her hand. She still sobbed. I frowned and tried to hug her, but she turned away from me. Now I was deeply worried that I had done something wrong.

Then I realised something. Today was December 10, the day of her father's death. I now fully understood her source of grief. She was sad because of that dreadful day.

Flashback...

**Short...Short...Short...**

**Me: What's wrong, Pink Ninja?**

**Pink Ninja: The flashback's gone!**

**Me: What do you mean it's gone!**

**Pink Ninja: Apparently some virus erased it from our files!**

**Me: Great! Just great! Now we have to stop right in the middle of a chapter because of a stupid virus! And I don't remember half the things I write, so rewriting the flashback is gonnabe hectic!**

**Pink Ninja: Maybe some of the readers can help us?**

**Me: Yeah, like they're gonna write in their reviews an idea of how Juliette's father died! Wait, that's not a bad idea!**

**Pink Ninja: I told Ya so!**

**Me: Okay, My dear readers, I have another contest for ya guys! In your review, please post an idea of how Juliette's father died. The best idea will be posted in our next chapter. Good luck, and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okayeez, we've found a great flashback, proudly provided by a fellow fanfictioneer, Karenkook! And I was suprised with the fact that NONE of you even mentioned CAPTAIN MAKO! He was the reason Juliette's father died. Didn't you guys read my first story, I Know You? Well, Karenkook, Congragrats! Your flashback as been chosen! This is also the last chapter.**

WARNING: Katherine and Julie's arrival into the world...not gonna be gross but not gonna be pretty either. The not pretty part being Juliette's wrath during this time. Poor Kowalski...

Chapter 6: Love's Everlasting part 2

(Juliette POV)

Flashback...

"Brother you get back here right now! Give me back my special power cell now!" I shouted as I chased my twin brother through the trees. We were just kids at the time. I was almost able to control my force powers. But it wasn't enough to save my father...

"Haha! You will never catch de future king of Madagascar!" Julian yelled back at me. He threw my power cell in the air and caught it, teasing me with how easily he had gotten it.

"The only reason you're becoming king is because I won't ever be caught dead as a snooty royal brat!" I shouted to him.

Indeed, I didn't care for the throne. As the princess, it was traditional for me to become the queen and rule the lemurs, not Julian. But, my love for science told me to go in a different path. So I let my brother take the crown. Sure, it may have potentially ruined the chances of me ever getting a boyfriend, let alone a regular friend, but I was happy as long as I had my inventions. At least my family still liked me.

"Hey brainy princess! Lose your inventions or something!" Julian teased.

Well...most of them.

I used my powers of the force to push my brother out of the tree, and he fell to the ground.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Julian cried like a baby. I laughed at him, then I realised that he landed on my power cell. Then I got mad.

"Brother I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed.

"Juliette! Do not yell at your brother." a voice said behind me. I froze and turned around to see my father. He looked like a much older Julian with yellow eyes and a leafy crown, which Julian would recieve when he became king.  
>I knew I was in trouble.<p>

"Daddy! Uh, I...uh...IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!" I pointed to Julian and ran away. I quietly sped through the trees. I finally stopped when I ran out of tree. I hit the ground with a thud, then gasped.

I had stumbled into fossa terriroty.

Even my strong force powers were no match for the fossa. And worse, the evil Captain Mako and his deformed eagle bounty hunter, Aura Veronica.

Mako was banished from the lemur clan before I was born. He wanted to rule the kingdom with his evil sith powers of the dark side of the force. Now he controlled the fossa and ruled them. And worse, when he heard of my force powers, he swore to kidnap me and take them away.

My breathing grew silent and I quietly walked toward the tree. Little did I know, they had already seen me. Mako leaped out of the bushes and grabbed me. I was surrounded by fossa. The dark, evil lemur laughed.

"Well well welll, look who we've got here. If it isn't the little princess..." He sneered. I struggled in his grasp.

"DADD-" My little girl scream was muffled out by his hand. Suddenly, my father jumped out of the trees with a sword, and cut off Captain Mako's hand.

"Ahhhh!" Mako screamed, then released me. I ran, but was stopped by Aura Veronica. She was about five times larger than me. I screamed and used the force to try and push her away, but it didn't work. I was stuck.

I heard a loud yell and I turned around to see my father, gasping in pain. He brought a hand to his stomach, where he had been stabbed with his own sword. Mako grinned evilly as he threw the sword into the bushes. Aura released me and I ran to his side.

"Daddy! Y-you're hurt!" I cried. He brought a hand up to pet my head.

"It's okay Juliette...daddy's here...don't cry..." he winced in pain and I could see his eyes start to fade away. His breathing got heavy and short. Then it stopped.

"NO...no you can't leave me Daddy! Don't go! I'm sorry for pushing my brother out of the tree! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry for running away from you! Just don't go!" I felt tears fall down my face. Suddenly, Aura grabbed me and threw me into a cage.

Later, after the secret lair exploded, I was able to escape.

Flashback ended...

(Kowalski POV)

Juliette wouldn't look at me. She wouldn't talk to me. She just cried her heart out, one hand grasping her pillow and the other on her enlarged belly which carried our baby. I tried to comfort her by placing a flipper on her shoulder.

"Honey?" I called to her. She shoved her face into her pillow, ignoring me completely. I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"P-please...please...talk to me. I'm here for you. Don't shut me out. Please..." I tried to kiss her forehead, knowing it would help make her feel better. But this time she shoved me away before I could get my beak close to her.

"Go away.." she whispered, her face hidden in the pillows. She continued to cry. I tried to wrap my arm around her, but she turned her back on me.

Then I saw it. As she was turning her back to me, I could see her face. It was stained with tears and had even more pouring from her blue saphire eyes. Her hair was stuck to her face. She looked completely miserable. Like an angel in a thunderstorm. My heart broke. My poor angel...

"ENOUGH!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. She tried to pull away, but I persisted in pulling her closer to me.

"Please don't cry! I love you! I adore you! Why can't you see that! What can I do to make you happy! I want to see you smile that gorgeous smile! I want to hear your beautiful laugh! I want to feel your sweet kisses that make my heart melt! I don't want you to cry! Please! It's breaking my heart into trillions of atom-sized peices! PLEASE!" I broke down and cried into the back of her head. I felt our baby kicking inside her stomach, almost as if he/she knew what was going on.

Her sobs just grew, as did mine. Man, this was a huge mess! My angel, my soulmate, my love was crying her heart out. And here I was, just making things worse with my own tears. But I just couldn't help but cry for her. After a while I started kissing the back of her head.

"K-Kowalski?" she finally spoke. My eyes widened. Did she actually say my name? Or was this just a trick in my own mind?

"Kowalski?" I heard her sweet voice again.

"Y-yes! It's me, Juliette. Kowalski, your husband. I'm right here." I reassured her. She turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Kowalski. I just miss my father so much. I feel like it's my fault that he's gone. And he's not even going to be here to see his new grandchild." she looked at me with tears forming in her eyes again. I wiped them away and hugged her.

"But I will be here. I'll hold our baby in my arms, I'll cry over how beautiful he or she is, and I will be a great father." I cooed. "Please don't cry anymore."

She smiled and nuzzled her face in my chest feathers.

"I won't cry anymore." she whispered. I smiled and hugged her.

"Good. Now, how about I make you some delicious ice cream?" I asked. She jumped up.

"Ooh! I love ice cream!" she shouted while clapping her hands. I laughed.

"What flavor? Chocholate, vanilla, or strawberry?" I asked.

"All three!" she said. I smiled and started walking toward the kitchen.

"Any toppings?"

"Yes! I want chocholate chips, chocholate syrup, caramel, jellybeans, maple syrup, cookie crumbs, olives, pickles, mustard, ketchup, and anything else in the fridge!" she listed. My eyes went wider than the moons of Jupiter.

"Ooh! And sardines!" she added.

Sardines! Has she gone insane! That combination of food would surely be a one-way ticket to the bathroom for her! I tried to convince her to reconsider the strange order.

"Honey, are you sure about-" I started, but she interrupted.

"Yes I'm sure! Seriously, I'm starving!"

Three days later...

(Juliette POV)

I was finally hosting the long-awaited baby shower. Marlene and the badgers Becky and Stacy came. Kowalski was training at the HQ, so I thought it would be nice to have a little baby shower at the Lenguins habitat. We talked about the baby, Kowalski, etc...

Until I felt a horrible pain in my stomach.

"Yeaaaaa!" The pain grew. "Oh...shoot!" Marlene, Becky, and Stacy rushed over to me. I clutched my stomach in pain.

"What's wrong, you ok?" Marlene asked.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! GO GET KOWALSKI!" I believe I got my point across when Marlene rushed out of the habitat. Becky and Stacy quickly helped me into the bedroom.

(Kowalski POV)

I was in the penguin HQ. I had no idea of what was to come. Suddenly, Marlene rushed into the room.

"Kowalski, it's time! T-the baby!" Marlene said, out of breath. My eyes went wide, and I ran to the Lenguin habitat as fast as I could. I ran past all of the habitats, screaming as I ran. My heart was beating faster and faster. I was going to become a father! Soon, I finally arrived at our habitat.

As I opened the door, I heard Juliette's loud screams of pain.

"Ahhh! Where is he!" Juliette screamed from the bedroom.

"He'll be here, Juliette. Just stay calm and push." Stacy told her.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she shouted back. I ran through the door of our bedroom and rushed to Juliette. I could tell that she was in a lot of pain.

"I'm right here sweetheart. It's going to be okay. So, how are-" I tried to keep her calm.

"If you even ask how I'm doing I'm going to rip your face off!" she screamed.

I must've really looked hurt, because Stacy came up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Welcome to childbirth, Dad. It's all part of the experience." she laughed.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Juliette started to cry uncontrollably.

"Just keep pushing Juliette!" Becky and Stacy said in unison.

I widened my eyes in worry. She wasn't giving up, was she? She couldn't! If she did, I would lose her and our baby! I didn't want that to happen. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Shhh...it's going to be alright. Can't you just imagine us holding our new baby? You can't give up." I told her. She looked into my eyes. They were red and full of tears.

"I won't give up! I-AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. Suddenly, I heard a baby crying. That was our baby!

I saw Stacy grab a towel. She wrapped up our baby in a bundle and placed her in a small tub of water. I watched as they cleaned it. I couldn't see it, but I heard the baby's cries. I smiled and looked at Juliette.

"Do you hear that? That's our baby!" I whispered to her. She smiled meekly.

"T-that's wonderful. I-AHHHHHHHHHH!" she suddenly cringed in pain. Becky ran over to her and gasped.

"We're not done yet, Stacy! There's another one!"

Wait, WHAT! Suddenly, another baby's cry joined in with the first one. Becky took the second baby and took it to clean it with the first baby. Their cries echoed through the room. Stacy came up to me and smiled.

"Congradulations, you two! You've been blessed with two baby twin girls!" she said.

I looked at Juliette, and she smiled. I grinned and kissed her hand. This was going to be the start of a great future together.

**Well, that's the end! If anyone wants to see what happened next, you should read my story I Know You Too. That has the full story. Well, please review and review and review again! Byeees!**


End file.
